


Wolftian's Inn

by FiliFuck



Category: Beastmaster's Adventures, Greeneyedwolfking
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Boners, Boyfriends, Car Chases, Chefs, Chest Hair, Clothes Ripping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Ejaculate, Embarrassment, Erections, Flirting, Food, Foreskin Play, Fur, Furry, Hot Weather, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Long Hair, Lunch, M/M, Moaning, Muscle Flexing, Muscles, Open to Interpretation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Restaurants, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Shirtless, Shorts (Clothing), Silver Fox, Stripping, Summer, Sweat, Ties & Cravats, Tight Pants, Tight shirt, Vigilantism, Waiters & Waitresses, Waiting, Werefoxes, flexing, shirt ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: Ernest and Xavier are getting ready for lunch at Wolftian's Inn. Offer of the day? Big "sausages".
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Xavier Mendez, Wolftian Raureif/Filo Dosavar
Kudos: 2





	Wolftian's Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolfian and Filo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752136) by Greeneyedwolfking. 



One hot summer day, Ernest and Xavier were too lazy to cook, so they decided to have a lunch at Naschkazte. Nachkatze is a small castle on a lonely road at the outskirts of Lykeen City. The castle was abandoned a long time ago, until it was recently reconstructed and changed into an inn. They knew the place well and were friends with the owners. The place belongs to a well known furry chef named Wolftian Raureif.  
  
„What should I wear, Ernest?“, asked Xavier, a silver werefox daddy, now in his human form.

„I don’t know, Xavier. What about that white shirt and orange tie? The shirt fits to your silver hair and beard and the tie looks great with your orange eyes.“

„You mean the tie which you used to tie me to the bed last night?“

„Yeah. I hope you didn’t rip it when you transformed. And hopefully it isn’t stained with cum.“

While Xavier was looking for his clothes, or what was remaining of them, Ernest put on a black button up shirt, which was a little bit tight, but he still looked good in it. Doesn’t matter he can’t close the top button and his sleeves must be rolled up. He didn’t want to wear formal clothes today.

When Xavier also put on his clothes, they both admired each other for a while, and then they kissed, rubbing their beards together, Ernest grabbing Xavier’s ass and Xavier rubbing Ernest’s chest hair.

“Are we ready to go?”

“Yes.”

They both left the apartment building and Xavier unlocked his fancy car. He insisted to use his car, because Ernest’s was a little bit damaged from all the dangerous car chases with criminals. Ernest wasn’t a bad driver by any means, but letting Xavier drive was much safer.

It was rather a long ride through the city, until they reached outskirts and hit the lonely road. Finally, they saw a small castle with a sign.

“Naschkatze.”

“Here we are, I can already smell the tasty food! Wolftian is an amazing chef!”

They pulled up on a tiny parking lot and got out of the car. The weather was too hot, so they quickly approached the main doors and entered the inn.

“Welcome to Wolftian’s Inn! I’m Filo Dosavar, and today I will be your waiter.”

Ernest and Xavier looked at him. Filo was a young furry, probably the same species as Wolfitan. Unlike Wolftian’s fur, Filo’s fur had the colour of frozen berries. His arms, legs and tail had a light blue stripes. They expected Filo to wearing something formal, like shirt and tie, but he was just wearing a black t-shirt with “Naschkatze” written on it, and purple shorts. He was barefoot, which both Ernest and Xavier wanted to be too, since the floor was made from cool tiles.

“Good afternoon, Filo. My name is Xavier Mendez and this is my boyfriend, Ernest Wild.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about you two from Wolftian. You are the vigilantes, eh? Don’t worry, I won’t tell!”

Ernest seemed a little bit nervous, sweat pouring from his brow, or perhaps it was because of the hot summer?

“Since you’ve heard about us and you know Wolftian, yes, I’m a vigilante. Xavier is just helping me during missions. But please, keep it just between, otherwise it would get messy…”

“There is nothing to be worry about, mr. Wild. Your secret is safe with me! Anyway, you can sit wherever you want. I’m sure you will be our only guests today. The weather is so hot we were thinking about closing for today. Also, I still have to count the ingredients in the kitchen and storage room. But since you two are Wolftian’s friends, you are always welcome here!“

“Thanks Filo, we appreciate it.”

Ernest and Xavier chose a nice table in the corner, close to the air conditioning. Filo brought them cups and a pitcher with icy water in it.

“Thank you. So, Filo. Are you working here?”, asked Xavier.

“Yes. I’m from one secluded island and I’ve moved to Lykeen City, so I could meet Woftian Raureif. I always wanted to be a professional cook, so I was very happy when Wolftian made me his apprentice.”

“Good for you! We are looking forward to give us a taste of your own cooking!”, said Ernest.

“Thank you, gentlemen. Anyway, I believe you are pretty hungry. One moment, please! Let me find the menu.”

Ernest and Xavier both quietly watched Filo, as he looked around the restaurant for the menu. They both find Filo pretty cute. He was a nice young man.

“Ah, here it is! So, what do you fancy?”

“May I have the steak, please? Well done, seasoned?”

“Of course, Ernest! And what will you have, Xavier?”

“I’d love to try that “Salami surprise”. Also, that berry pie looks great! May I have one? I’ll share it with Ernest.”

“Sure thing! Just wait a while and I will return with the food.”

Filo has entered the storage room. There was Wolftian, picking some ingredients.

“I’ve heard we have some unexpected guests. Who are they?”, asked Wolftian.

“It’s your friends, Ernest and Xavier. They are nice guys. Ernest is a little bit intimidating, but I’m sure I could soften his heart with my food.”

“Ernest is a good guy. His life is just hard. Don’t worry. I’m sure you will become friends! Anyway, what did they order?”

“Ernest has ordered a steak, well made, seasoned. Xavier would love to try something called “salami surprise” and they will both share a berry pie.”, replied Filo.

Good! So let’s get some salami then. Pick some from the shelf. And don’t forget one important thing!”, said Wolftian.

“What is it?”

“Good quality should be valued.”

Filo carefully looked at each salami, until he picked one.

“I see. This one looks very delicious. The scent of it’s flavours makes my mouth water.”

“Good choice, Filo! Now, grab the other ingredients and go prepare the food. You wanted to be a cook? Let’s cook then!”, said Wolftian with a smile on his face.

“Mind if I take the shirt off? It’s too hot.”

“Go ahead. Now you’ve mentioned it, my gray tank top is drenched in sweat.”

Filo and Wolftian took of their shirts, revealing their furry muscular bodies. Wolftian was way bigger than Filo, and his muscles were certainly stronger, but Filo’s physique was also eye catching. As Wolftian watched Filo preparing the food, his cock started to harden. It was bulging in his tight purple shorts.

“I’ve just put the sausage on the pan, but as I can see, there is also another sausage. I wonder how it taste like.”, said Filo, looking right at Wolftian’s hard dick, which is almost bursting from the shorts.

Filo approached Wolftian and kneeled in front of him.

“May I?”

“Sure! Just be quick, so the food won’t get burned!”

Filo pulled down Wolftian’s shorts. Wolftian’s giant cock has sprung up and ended right in Filo’s hands. Filo was also hard. His dick was peeking from his shorts.

“It’s so big!”

Filo smelled the dick and licked the foreskin. Then, with one hand, he began jerking off Wolftian and with the other hand, he was playing with Wolftian’s big fluffy balls.

Meanwhile, Ernest and Xavier were still waiting for their food. The heat was unbearable and they were both covered in sweat.

“Fuck it! I might as well take off my shirt. We are alone anyway.”, said Ernest and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, revealing his big hairy pecs and nice abs.

Xavier was looking in awe at Ernest’s hairy muscles and the sweat sliding down his torso. Ernest stretched himself and some ripping noises could be heard from the shirt. Ernest probably ripped his shirt under the armpits.

“I wanted to say to you that wearing a tight black shirt in summer wasn’t a good idea, but you looked so hot in it. Literally.”, said Xavier, smiling seductively.

“Speaking of tight, That tie is almost choking me.”

Xavier got rid of his tie and also unbuttoned his shirt. The white fabric was almost transparent. They both looked at each other, until they heard loud moaning and grunting.

“I wonder what the fuck are they doing there.”, said Ernest.

“You know what, Ernest? We should take a look.”

They both got up and went to the kitchen. What they saw, was shocking.

Filo was kneeling in front of Wolftian, naked. In fact, he was sucking Wolftian’s giant cock. Wolftian’s moaning and growling became louder and louder. He was close. His balls were twitching a and a lot of thick cum filled Filo’s throat. Wolftian roared and flexed his enormous muscles. Filo licked all the cum from Wolftian’s dick. It was so intense that Filo came even without touching his own dick. They were so focused on the blowjob they didn’t notice Ernest and Xavier were standing there, horny, and their cocks hard. Then Filo looked at them.

“Oops, that’s embarrassing!”, said Filo and rushed to turn off the oven.

“Your meal is almost ready.”, he reassured the horny, but hungry guests.

“What the fuck happened, Filo?!”, asked Ernest.

“Nothing. I was just a little bit distracted. Don’t worry! I didn’t burn anything. Everything is fine!”

“You just sucked a dick while we were sitting in room, which was like a sauna, and starved? You’re naughty boy!”, said Ernest.

“I’m really sorry guys. I will make it up to you!”

“I hope so! Now, bring us the food, please. After lunch, we will have an orgy!”

“Our customer, our master! That’s another thing you need to remember, Filo.”, said Wolftian, laughing and wiping off the cum.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is up to your immagination ;-)


End file.
